Histoire d'une vie
by artemis69
Summary: Mon nom est Sane,je suis le chef immortel du clan des vampires, témoin passif de l'Histoire. Jusqu'à ce que la rencontre de deux humains aux yeux verts enraye le cours paisible de ma vie infinie


**Disclaimer:** L'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Par contre Sane et les autres oui.

**Note:** bonjour

Cet OS est un POV de Sane, le personnage d'une de mes fics appelée "SOS serpentards en détresse". L'histoire est compréhensible sans l'avoir lu, mais vous devrez quand même y faire un tour pour tout comprendre.

Pour les lecteurs de SOS, cet OS est une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps. Comme je ne pouvais pas l'intégrer à la fic originale mais que je voulais quand même l'écrire. L'inspiration m'est venue hier, après avoir publié le nouveau chapitre de SOS. En espérant qu'il vous plaise...

**Histoire d'une vie**

Mon nom est Sane et je suis le chef du clan, dernier groupe de vampires existant au monde. Je suis aussi l'un des trois derniers sangs purs, avec Silver et Sandor, et mon sang ne contient pas la moindre goutte d'un sang humain ou autre. Je suis un immortel condamné à vivre parmi des mortels. Même mes vampires n'ont pas une vie infinie, à peine huit cents ans pour les plus résistants.

Auparavant, quand le clan était alors composé de centaines de milliers de membres aux quatre coins de la planète et que je n'étais que l'un de ses dirigeants, j'éprouvais, tout comme Sandor aujourd'hui, un plaisir sans bornes pour le combat. L'ivresse de pouvoir et de puissance qu'il m'apportait, l'impression d'être pleinement vivant durant ces heures trop courtes.

Aidé de mes pouvoirs et des nombreux vampires à ma disposition, je manipulais la politique mondiale au gré de mes envies, provoquant conflits et guerres sanglante pour tromper mon ennui. J'ai vu les humains évoluer, inventer des choses, décrypter les mystères de la nature. Les humains dotés de pouvoirs nous respectaient, ceux qui en étaient dépourvus nous adoraient même à l'égal de dieux.

Mais leur race n'a jamais vraiment assimilé ce complexe d'infériorité. Pour ceux qui se considéraient comme les maîtres absolus de la planète, ils n'acceptèrent jamais totalement d'être catalogué à l'état de plat de résistance, certes de première qualité, mais de la nourriture quand même par des êtres plus puissants qu'eux.

Alors les humains ont fait la chose qu'ils font le mieux : oublier.

Petit à petit, notre existence s'est vue reniée chez les humains dépourvus de magie et reléguée au titre de légende. Et profitant de ce fait, les sorciers se sont mis à nous chasser comme des animaux.

Nous étions trop puissants, trop instables, trop dangereux, trop incontrôlables.

Et en quelques siècles seulement, des milliers et des milliers de vampires furent tués dans la plus grande indifférence publique. C'est à peine si quelques histoires de chasseur de vampire filtrèrent, entourées d'un amas d'ineptie comme le pieux dans le cœur, l'ail ou la lumière du jour.

Les sangs purs, qu'il était pratiquement impossible de vaincre pour un sorcier, furent traqués jours et nuits, des années durant, sans aucun répit. Et peu furent ceux qui résistèrent à cette guerre d'usure. Déchaînés et fous furieux, nous vîmes nos sangs purs détruire des villages entiers, mettre à feu et à sang tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main.

Nous ne pouvions plus nous permettre de réaffirmer notre existence au grand jour. Ils étaient des milliards d'humains et du clan ne restait qu'un peu plus d'une centaine de vampire, dont une dizaine de sangs purs. Qu'aurions nous put faire en cas de guerre ouverte ?

Nous dûmes donc tuer nous même les sangs purs atteints de folie destructrice. Sous mes mains trépassèrent ainsi de nombreux vampires à qui j'aurais pu donner le nom « d'amis » et avec qui je partageais des millénaires de souvenirs.

Ecoeuré du meurtre et de la guerre, je pris une décision radicale. Je rassemblais le clan au complet, enfin ce qu'il en restait. Et je leur ai laissé le choix. Le réclusion complète avec moi ou rester sur Terre. Ils ne furent que quatre à refuser. Leurs descendants sont à présent appelés renégats.

Nous avons transformé notre plus grand repère, celui qui se trouvait au cœur d'une forêt hostile, en une tanière coupée du monde. Bardée de sorts d'une puissance incroyable, nous étions à présent inatteignables pour ce monde qui ne voulait plus de nous.

Et la vie a continué son cours nous laissant sur le banc.

A présent totalement oubliés par l'extérieur, nous nous devions d'apprendre à vivre cloîtré, nous qui étions une race fondamentalement solitaire. Nous avons appris petit à petit les fondements d'une vie en communauté, en évitant au maximum de nous entretuer.

C'est à cette époque que le besoin d'un chef absolu se fit sentir et on me mit sur le trône. Je suis devenu le chef incontesté et incontestable du clan. L'épuration a encore durée quelques années. Ainsi, si nous étions six sangs purs au début, nous n'étions plus que trois après. L'ambition des trois autres avait été trop forte et je m'étais vu contraint de les éliminer. Silver et Sandor ont bien appris leur leçon et même si ils sont dévorés par l'ambition, ils ne tenteront jamais rien contre moi.

Nous avons été extrait de force de notre bulle où le temps lui-même s'était glacé par un jour ensoleillé.

Fatigué par les lamentations incessantes du groupe, je décidais de faire un tour dans la forêt, essayant en vain de me détendre dans le calme absolu de l'endroit.

Et pour la première fois depuis un temps infini, ma route croisé celle d'un humain.

Cela commença par le bruit sec d'une brindille écrasée. Sans hésiter, je me ruais sur l'intrus qui avait osé pénétrer notre sanctuaire. Notre secret devait être préservé à tout prix.

Mais le manque de réaction de ma future victime m'interpella et bien malgré moi, je désactivai ma magie.

Il était jeune, même pour un humain. Sûrement à peine sorti de l'adolescence. Et pourtant il avait réussi à passer nos charmes de protection sans difficultés apparentes.

Il avait des cheveux or, qui lui retombaient en mèches lourdes sur le visage. Il soufflait négligemment dessus quand celles-ci obscurcissaient son regard. Un regard d'un vert pâle, presque translucide, était braqué sur moi avec une acuité désarmante. Ils étaient remplis de curiosité mais dénué de peur, comme si je n'étais qu'un mystère à résoudre. Soudain ils s'éclairèrent

« Vous êtes un vampire ? »

Perplexe, j'acquiesçais vaguement. Les yeux de l'autre se mirent à pétiller de joie et un sourire enfantin prit place sur son visage fin.

« Dites moi monsieur le vampire, vous ne connaissez pas un bel endroit dans le coin pour construire une école ? »

Dire que je fus stupéfait par cette demande inattendue serait un euphémisme. Cet humain se retrouvait face à un vampire, qu'il devait considérer comme un mythe sanglant peu de temps auparavant, et il me demandait si je ne connaissais pas un « bel endroit » ?

Incrédule, je cherchai au fond des yeux verts tendre une explication. Je n'y trouvais que détermination, joie de vivre et enthousiasme.

Peut être est ce à cause de ce regard si pur et sincère, ou bien à cause de son aura paradoxale de force et de fragilité ; toujours est il que ce jour là je l'ai conduit au bord du lac, à la lisière de la forêt. L'endroit parut l'enchanter, au milieu de son écrin de montagnes enneigées.

Je me dois d'avouer qu'il était devenu ma faiblesse. Il avait réussi à m'entraîner plus facilement et plus loin que n'importe qui avant lui.

Il m'avait séduit inconsciemment, et je ne pouvais rien lui refuser. Ainsi le clan au grand complet et sa magie surpuissante lui construisit son château. Somptueux et gigantesque, le bâtiment pourrait affronter les années sans gène. Sur mon ordre, l'un des nôtres devint son premier professeur. Je l'aidais à gérer l'école au mieux. Et je détruisait dans l'ombre tous ses ennemis, tous ceux qui pouvaient le gêner.

A lui seul, il avait ramené de force le clan au grand jour.

Je l'ai aimé cet humain, plus que n'importe qui ne pourrait l'imaginer. Moi le chef du puissant clan de la nuit avait cédé face à un sourire heureux encadré par une chevelure blonde comme les blés. Et un regard vert rempli d'amour pour la vie et d'espoir pour l'avenir.

J'aurais pu en faire mon élu et vivre éternellement avec lui à mes côtés.

Je ne l'ai pas fait, et aujourd'hui encore cette idée me hante

Mais il avait donné son cœur à une autre. Une humaine brune aux yeux noirs, qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. Et malgré l'insistance des autres vampires, je ne lui fit jamais avaler de potion ni ne l'ensorcelait.

Il était heureux, et cela me suffisait. J'ai l'ai donc observé vieillir, sans pouvoir agir. J'ai vu ses beaux cheveux blonds devenir d'un blanc neige, des rides profondes se creuser aux coins de ses yeux vert amande. Des lunettes vinrent cacher son regard, corrigeant sa vue qui se faisait défaillante. Lui qui courait toujours à gauche ou à droite se retrouvait en difficulté pour marcher.

Et je l'ai vu s'éteindre paisiblement, quelques jours après sa femme.

Son dernier souhait fut de pouvoir toujours protéger son école. Aidé de toute la puissance du clan, j'ai réalisé son vœu. Son âme ne quittera jamais le bâtiment.

Il s'appelait Sergeï Domovoï.

L'école au bord du lac a gardé son nom.

J'ai ressenti sa mort dans toutes le fibres de mon être, mais en tant que chef du clan je fus obligé de continue à vivre sans lui.

J'ai ainsi vu des dizaines de directeurs se succéder à la tête de l'établissement, sous la présence vigilance de Sergeï. Le clan s'est à nouveau refermé sur lui-même, même si nous gardions à présent un contact avec l'extérieur. Malgré le fait que notre cachette ai été découverte, je ne pu jamais me résoudre à m'éloigner de ce château.

Durant cette période, je reçus plusieurs propositions. Deux sorciers, nommés Grindewald et un certain Voldemort, vinrent me voir avec des projets de domination du monde. Je les refoulais tout les deux. Ce monde ne m'intéressait plus.

Quand ma vie rebascula de nouveau, le directeur de Durmstrang se nommait Sergeï Vodianoï. Le destin a toujours eu un humour douteux.

Ce jour là, je ressentis qu'un de mes vampires avait été blessé. Et pas n'importe lequel, un sang pur d'une puissance incroyable, Sandor, auquel personne dans le clan n'osait se frotter. Bien entendu je me portais immédiatement à son secours.

Et là je dois avouer que le tableau qui m'accueillit me stupéfia un instant. Sandor gisait contre le mur, blessé et pratiquement inconscient. Au fond de la grotte se trouvaient deux humains, un jeune aux cheveux roux terrifié et un plus âgé qui semblait mal en point. Et juste devant moi, un loup noir recouvert de sang, qui laissa rapidement sa place à un adolescent.

Je me préparais à punir comme il se devait l'impudent qui avait osé attaquer un vampire au sein même de notre repère. Mais un regard émeraude me transperça. Les mèches folles n'étaient pas blondes mais d'un noir de jais et le regard était d'une couleur beaucoup plus foncée que celle vert d'eau que j'aimais tant. Pourtant, ils brillaient de la même lueur, illuminant son visage d'une beauté farouche.

C'était ma première confrontation avec Harry Potter.

Intrigué par cet adolescent sanguinolent, je leur offris le gîte et les soins pour la nuit. Quand ils eurent rejoint leurs chambres, je pris contact avec Vodianoï, lui expliquant la situation. Celui-ci me prévint que quelqu'un viendrait les chercher le lendemain.

Le lendemain, les murmures inhabituels du clan me prouvèrent que tous avaient reconnu la tenue que Harry portait avec tant de noblesse.

Entrelacs délicat d'or et d'argent, j'avais offert cette robe à Sergeï le jour où la dernière pierre du château fut posée. Depuis, personne ne l'avait vu ou touchée, et je la conservais comme une relique.

Et quand ce jour là une paire d'yeux croisa les miens, remplis de curiosité et d'émerveillement mais dépourvu de la moindre once de peur, je pris ma décision. Je m'en étais suffisamment voulu pour ne l'avoir pas fait des années auparavant.

Je fis de lui mon élu

Et même si Harry repousse mon offre d'éternité car son cœur bat aussi pour une autre personne, je n'ai aucun regret à avoir. Je lui laisserais le choix jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Et tout comme il y a des années, je l'aide en secret. Je me charge dans l'ombre de tout ce qui pourrait le blesser, je le console quand il souffre. S'il me le demandait, j'enchanterais la personne qu'il convoite pour qu'elle soit à lui pour toujours. S'il me le demandait je déclencherait les pouvoirs incommensurable du clan pour faire de lui le maître du monde. Je lui révélerais les secrets les mieux cachés, lui offrirait l'interdit.

Je ne l'aime pas exactement du même amour que Sergeï. Mais je retrouve chez lui tout ce qui me fascinait chez mon blond, associé à des qualités rares qui lui sont propres. Harry est une personne à part et je ferais tout pour qu'il soit heureux.

Même si pour cela il me faut de nouveau le voir vieillir avec un autre. Même si pour cela je dois rester son ami. Même si je dois de nouveau vivre le supplice de le voir vieillir puis mourir. Tant qu'il est heureux.

Je me contenterais de profiter au maximum de sa présence, de m'enivrer de ses sourires, de me droguer à ses regards joyeux, de sécher ses larmes.

Et après ? Et bien je continuerais à vivre sans Harry, tout comme j'ai dus me résoudre sans Sergeï.

La vie éternelle peut être considérée comme une malédiction. Ais ce n'est pas ainsi que je vois les choses. Qui sait, peut être qu'un jour une autre personne fera intrusion dans ma vie ? Peut être qu'elle parviendra à son tour à enrayer le temps qui s'écoule tellement vite, me laissant spectateur.

Je m'appelle Sane, et je viens d'achever ma dix huit millième année. J'ai vu de nombreuses personnes mourir, par ma faute ou non, dont une qui a emporté mon cœur et une qui risque de l'imiter dans un futur proche. Et je sais parfaitement que je ne pourrais jamais les rejoindre et que notre séparation sera définitive. Car je ne peux pas mourir.

Mais quand le temps aura réduit en poussière les livres et les pierres du château au bord du lac, quand les humains auront tout oublié, moi je serais toujours là.

Et je resterais pour l'éternité le gardien du souvenir de ces deux humains aux yeux trop verts et purs, qui pendant quelques années fugaces m'ont appris à aimer la vie

Fin

_J'espère que cet OS vous a plu, car Sane est un personnage qui me tient beaucoup à coeur et que je pense que ce texte éclaircira certains passage de la fic. Merci d'être là et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez _

_Bizoox à tous_

_Artemis_


End file.
